


Countdown

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hide and Seek, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiou had changed. Edo tries running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX.

 

 

He runs.

Edo runs so fast that the grand Victorian door he so fiercely slams behind him is nearly broken off its hinges and flakes of paint spray like foam.

He runs so fast that his breath comes in harsh pants under the sky's escalating deluge of rain so that every breath he takes feels like his last. He's drowning in the raindrops.

He runs so fast that the stitch in his side threatens tears as his immaculately shined shoes are a distant memory as he speeds through the deep puddles that dot the asphalt street.

Finally, he stops running; whipping his cloud-gray hair out of his too bright turquoise eyes that promised fair morning skies even when Fate found it so highly amusing to keep slinging more damned rain in his face. There was so much rain that Edo settled on collapsing in a grassy alcove surrounded by trees. What was the point? He didn't possess the energy to run anymore. Beaten by the storm. Again.

In truth, he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him when in the middle of the night all these bottled emotions that so desperately needed to find release compelled Edo to start running out the door at a break-neck pace. Though, any self-respecting psychiatrist would give the same diagnosis: panic attacks. The question was why he was having them.

So, he hunched there in the rain, waiting. Waiting for the storm to pass, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal.

"Edo?"

…waiting for him to call…

An amused chuckle that was indistinguishable from a predatory growl. "Edo, dear boy, you're getting soaked. You honestly don't want to catch your death out here. How unseemly and inappropriate it would be for you."

Through the driving sheets of rain, Edo could all but make out the tall lean figure. Desperately, he shoved himself further inside his little crevice like a frightened toddler who didn't want to go home. He just…couldn't face him right now.

Cup the crap, Saiou. You know as well as I do…

"Edo?" the psychic called again. "I know you're there. Do you honestly think you can hide from me?"

…that something is wrong.

"Do you wish to play games?" Saiou continued in a dulcet fashion. "Very well. I'll play one. Now, I'll give you to the count of ten to appear before me or I'm going to be angry. One…"

Edo cringed as the water drenched his last layer of clothing.

"Two…"

Edo peered out through the branches; despair washing over him as he saw the cruelty on Saiou's face. It was so unlike him.

"Three…"

"Four…"

"Five…"

A shiver passed through Edo when the wind buffeted his cheek. As the weather grew wilder, he was beginning to feel cold. This was wrong. So totally wrong.

"Six…" Saiou said this number with relish. He was getting closer. "Seven…"

Edo knew he was going to have to give up his own game soon.

"Edo, my boy, I'm getting pissed now. Eight…"

Edo was getting pissed himself. Saiou had no reason to mock him like this. To toy with him as if he were a mouse and Saiou the cat.

"Nine…"

He'd had enough.

"Saiou!" Edo suddenly popped out from behind the greenery.

A smile crossed Saiou's face from ear to ear. "There you are. I knew where you were all the while."

Sheepishly, Edo dug the heel of his mud-spattered shoe in the dirt—defiling it even further. "Yeah. You caught me." He grinned idiotically.

Saiou was suddenly serious as his bizarre purple eyes narrowed in warning "Was it a game?" he demanded.

Edo forced a laugh. "It was a game, Saiou. Some…hide and seek. I thought you could use some amusement."

"Hide and seek? How juvenile," Saiou sniffed. Then, his eyes grew bright as a cream-curdling sneer stretched his lips. "But, if it makes my boy happy…"

Edo sucked in a breath of relief.

"Just don't do it again," Saiou hissed firmly.

Edo winced.

It was then he noticed that Saiou was carrying an umbrella of all things. Not so unusual to have in the rain. But, still, the picture seemed wrong somehow. Those cold eyes, that unnatural gaze, the crooked smile, the pallid skin…

God, what happened to you, Saiou?

To Edo, the umbrella symbolized hope. Yet, somehow, Saiou seemed to represent its exact opposite; a cruel parody of their long ago shared promise.

The older man cut into his thoughts. "Shall we go then? We'll walk home together." Nonchalantly, he offered the umbrella with a slight bend of his wrist.

Grudgingly, Edo took his place under it; knowing that although he was going home, it was a home that nowhere near safe.

As he fell into line beside Saiou, Edo wondered if Saiou was the reason behind his panic attacks all along.


End file.
